(1) Field of the Invention The invention relates to a furniture inge in accordance with the classifying portion of claim 1.
(2) Description of the Prior Art A furniture hinge of this type has been disclosed, for example, with the subject-matter of German Registered Utility Model 86 16 146 or German Patent Specification 28 06 958A1.
These known types of hinges are relatively expensive to design, however, because the spring-loaded rotary slider effecting snap closure is arranged indirectly or directly on the hinge arm itself and conversion of conventional hinges without snap closure is not possible. Use must therefore be made of newly designed hinges with the rotary slider on the hinge arm.
Furthermore, the publications do not deal with the problems of achieving the goal of rapid assembly of a door part with a furniture part.
This type of door part generally has a parallel arrangement of two or three hinges and the hinges must be connected in sequence with the plate securely fastened on the furniture part by actuating the snap closure, which is not readily possible with the hinges known up to now.
For example, if two hinges have already been securely fastened by actuating the snap closure, it is possible only with difficulty to close the third hinge as well by actuating the snap closure, because the forces acting on this hinge due to the weight of the door are so great that this hinge can be actuated only with difficulty.
Up to now, therefore, it was possible only with great effort to close one of a number of hinges mounted in parallel on a door by actuating the snap closure once the others were already closed.
The objective of the invention is thus to develop a furniture hinge with snap closure of the type mentioned in the beginning which will facilitate rapid mounting of a hinge even if other hinges arranged parallel thereto have already been fastened.